thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 50
Digitization #Page: "No! Helios is mine! I will be the one to merge! The one to see and know everything, to rule...to RULE everything! ##What if Helios had waited for Page? What makes JC perfect? #"I have chosen you. Trust me. I will use security bots to protect you. My project will fail if I am integrated with the wrong individual." ##Sympathy -- "Trust me." ##Why me? Icarus was Page's creation... ##Helios could shut down antimatter rx, right? Or kill Page? (Post-notation: nope, explanation is that Helios is not on the same network; see Tong's ending) #"Sal" -- "Mac" -- another leak in rx. Page worried about power grid. "Medical procedure this afternoon." "If the problem's not the filters, we need to know ASAP if it's an issue with the containment system." ##Helios interference? (Post-notation: nope) #Another GEP near big spider-bot #"Don't get your hopes up...my compound is quite secure." #Army inside of Sec4 dors -- 19:57:48 ##"XV (Xavier?) -- panics, "two clips of .762 and maybe...three clips of 10..." "Don't think don't think, that'll get you killed, just get out. Everything comes next." fights, dies. ##??1: He's recording. ??2: Deactivate it. -- MIB's? Why the LAW on the body? Analysis #Childish greed from Page. ##Good question, and one that Helios doesn't address. JC isn't impartial; nobody is. Could it simply be a physical compatibility? A need to carry out its directives as quickly as possible? Would Page turn the world into his playground or strive to be (mostly) benevolent (see the end of the previous page)? Or both? How would man and machine interface to make decisions in either case? #Helios asks for trust -- a self-personification on the AI's part. Helios mentions a personal project -- whether that is a directive that arose from its own code or the global takeover instruction set is uncertain. ##Trust is sympathetic to JC's psychological needs. JC is running out of friends; the people that he has interacted with are now bearing down on him a mile underground in an almost ghostly congress to rebuild the world. JC casts the final vote, and the player at this point (or at any point after Liberty Island) can't be sure who to trust. Brilliant psychological work, intended or not. ##Icarus was a creation of Page, Daedalus of the Illuminati. I am a Majestic 12 project -- a creation, just like Icarus or the Grays or the Gray Death. Why is JC chosen instead of Page, the mastermind behind it all? ##Helios could simply kill Page unless the integration is overridden somehow by something. This could be a reason why JC is perfect; he is readily nano-augmented and doesn't retain access to Helios from the outside. He could only operate in the parameters set forth by the AI and would be killed if necessary. #Concerns about the merge; Page's projects probably need boatloads of power. #The game's last GEP gun can be found near the large spider bot. #Secure, but... #How did this USAR unit get down this far? Xavier was probably wrong in that nobody knew what was going on down here; there were likely at least 10-15 USAR personnel down here, due to its size. ##Audio recording -- did this guy sneak down here though? Security is extremely tight. ##Unknown why a loaded rocket launcher would be found on the body... Page 51 Category:Project Pages